


Let's Hear It for America's Suitehearts

by shespeaks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snippets, Song Lyrics, Steve isn't technologically inept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: Snippets of the evolution of Bucky x Steve through Fall Out Boy lyrics





	1. Pretty in Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’m too terrified and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile_

Bucky peers at Steve through Captain America exhibit. He has come everyday for the past 25 days, just observing. 

Steve usually shows up either right before lunch, or right after. Sometimes in running clothes, most times in pants and a hoodie. He usually wears hipster glasses and a ball cap. Not unlike Bucky’s own hoodie and tac pants. Bucky thinks that he should find other clothes, but he doesn’t want to resort to stealing again. He’s trying to be better.

Bucky considers about going over and sitting next to him. He imagines himself, sliding into Steve’s peripheral and just hovering for a quick second. Envisions tapping on Steve’s shoulder and squeezing onto the same bench.

Sometimes Steve sketches, sometimes he just sits and stares. Bucky has attempted to catch his eye, but almost collided with a small child. He keeps to the shadows for now. At intervals, he moves to the opposite corner, just to stretch his legs and keep the blood flowing. He doesn’t want his next attempt to be thwarted by a dead leg. 

He wouldn’t regard his observations with stalking, but that’s kind of all he knows. He’s cautious with following Steve anywhere else. He can’t afford to be called out on the counts that he wears dark clothing and still has long hair.

For now, he’s content to witness Steve’s half smiles and hopeful eyes.


	2. Moving Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where can I go when I want you around, but I can’t stand to be around you_

Bucky’s back at the museum. But the difference this time, is that he’s purposefully there when he knows Steve won’t be. He hasn’t been watching Steve’s building, _thank you very much_.

For the first time, since the first time, he actually goes around and looks at the photographs and placards. His eyes crinkle at the sight of pre-serum Steve with his floppy bangs. His lips twitch at Steve’s USO tour costume. He remembers fuzzy images of the dinner-plate sized shield. 

Today has him sporting a grey sweater, not a hoodie, and some black pants. He wanted to look like someone who could blend in and sometimes people dress nicer for museums. He’s been squatting in a place near the museum, so he’s seen all types of outfits come in and out of the front doors.

He hears heavy footsteps, the footsteps of someone who wants to be heard. He can’t face Steve yet. Not until he knows more about what happened to him. He doesn’t want to hurt Steve. He swiftly moves behind a pillar and he sees Steve approach the same bench as before. Steve’s brow is slightly furrowed and Bucky’s heart aches to do something about it. But now isn’t the time, and he doesn’t know when it will be right.

He knows he has to leave soon, or someone will alert security of a creepy guy lurking in the corner (again).


	3. Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You were the last good thing about this part of town_

When Bucky doesn’t see Steve at the Smithsonian for a couple days, he starts to worry. But worrying means that he starts to make mistakes. He lets himself be sloppy with his clothes and hair. He starts to be unsure of what to do with his time. Without the routine of the museum, he loses his confidence.

He goes to the neighborhood where he thought Steve’s apartment was located, but it’s too upper class. He wanders around the area, but loses track of time. He ends up in front of a townhouse that could be Steve’s, or at least owned by SHIELD.

He hears a sharp honk from the street behind him and he turns around halfway. 

“You lost, son?” A police officer calls from a cruiser.

Bucky shakes his head but doesn’t move.

“Do you mind moving along then? We’ve been getting calls.” The officer is stern but non-threatening (yet).

“I, uh, have anxiety.” Bucky stutters while his brain freezes. “I’m, going…“

“Well, get going, it’s almost 10pm. Don’t want anymore alerts about you roaming this neighborhood.”

Bucky nods and waits until the cruiser is gone to collapse on the curb. He needs to move cities immediately, regardless if Steve is still in DC. If the townhouse is empty, then Steve has already moved on too. 

One of the houses across the street has mirrored windows. He can see his unkempt hair and dark clothes. He need to reorganize and head north. He can walk to the train station and try to climb in a luggage car. He knows he needs to go back to Brooklyn. Then he can find Steve again.


	4. My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You should try saying ‘no’ once in a while_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Steve's POV. He's back in New York.

“Okay Steve, you have the Veterans’ Benefit Gala on Friday and on Saturday, is the press conference for the new children’s outreach,” Pepper rattles off while tapping away at her StarkPad. “Then next week you’re meeting with the Governor and the ribbon cutting of the new Fort Rogers. You’ll need at least a new tuxedo and a smart suit for the other events.” 

Steve doesn’t even bother having a paper planner anymore. Pepper has an intern to herd him to and from suit fittings and to events. Some interns try to play it cool by sweating through their shirts, and some interns don’t try at all. Before Pepper fired the last one, he ended up signing a lot of photos for their “baby sister’s best friend’s ‘cool’ aunt.” 

~

“Yo, Steve, can I get your specs for this new suit I’m designing for you? Actually, FRIDAY– scan Capsicle and update the measurements,” Tony’s voice is tinny through the intercom. “You’re gonna love it, it’s holo and stars and stripes. Do you even know what holo is?!”

Sometimes Steve cheats on FRIDAY with Google. It’s very scandalous. He’ll even go undercover to the public library to use their computers. Or to the Apple store, where he knows that Tony would never be caught dead. There’s a lady on YouTube who loves holo so much that she calls herself a ‘holosexual.’ Steve appreciates the designs and understands the self-deprecation of her nail art tutorials. 

~

“Cap! You wanna go to the public shooting range?” Clint asks while hanging from the chandelier. “We can use NERF guns if you want?”

The last time Steve went to the shooting range, some bro was showing off and shot him in the thigh. He’s been asked not to come back. He tends not to go places where guns are abundant. In his mind, a NERF gun could be modified enough for real bullets.

~

“How about Claudia? From accounting? She loves horseback riding. ;),” Natasha texts him when he’s at Whole Foods looking at nut milk. “I’ll send you a dossier.”

Steve rolls his eyes at Natasha’s texts and doesn’t respond. He gets a frowny face and a picture of him knocking the nut milks off the display. _He_ sends back a frowny face and knows that the photo has already made its way to social media. _**‘Captain America, a health nut for nut milk?! What happened to good ol’ fashioned cow milk?’**_

~

“I’m thinking of running, well, jogging the New York marathon, you in?” Sam gently pushes. “They even have a 80 year olds group, you know, if _you_ wanted to jog.”

Steve can’t think of a worse way to be exposed and not be able to protect the civilians who would also be running the race. He’ll stick to his reinforced treadmill at home, where no one can judge him, not even FRIDAY or anyone watching the Secret Steve Streams that he definitely knows about. The one time he fell off got GIFed immediately and posted on the private Avengers server.


End file.
